


Lessons (The Toy Box)

by Xochiquetzl



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: BDSM, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-09
Updated: 1999-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl





	Lessons (The Toy Box)

"So," Obi-Wan began flirtatiously, toying with his lover's hair, "tell me something, Master. If your poor smitten apprentice were to, say, show you some of his toys and suggest the two of you use them on each other, you wouldn't run screaming to the Jedi Council asking for a new apprentice... would you?"

"No, but... what kind of toys?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well," Obi-Wan continued, a bit more cautiously, startled by how sheltered his Master was in some ways. "Remember the bondage? and you said you wouldn't mind doing it again?" he trailed off, hopefully.

"Oh!" Qui-Gon answered, blushing slightly. "You have some binders you want me to use?" He was rewarded by a brilliant, impish grin.

"Well, among other things," he said, and leapt off the bed. He dug through a bag and pulled out a small wooden box. He carried it back to the bed, sat down next to Qui-Gon, and opened it.

Yes, Obi-Wan did indeed own a pair of binders--a rather old-fashioned, thick, scary-looking pair. Qui-Gon pulled them out and looked at them suspiciously. "Do you have a key for these?"

"Do I need one?" Obi-Wan joked, thinking that Master Qui-Gon wouldn't need a key to remove a pair of binders. Qui-Gon smiled at the joke, but continued to regard the binders with suspicion. "Yes, I have several keys."

"They're kind of thick and heavy, aren't they?"

"The thin ones hurt. In a bad way. It's bad for your wrists if you struggle in them. The thick ones are actually much more comfortable." Qui-Gon shrugged and placed them on the bed, then pulled out another object.

It was a multi-tailed whip, made of soft black suede. "That was kind of what I had in mind," Obi-Wan volunteered.

"Ouch," Qui-Gon opined. "I don't know, Obi-Wan."

"It doesn't hurt," Obi-Wan said, quickly. "It feels good."

"And were you wanting me to use this on you, or to use this on me?" Qui-Gon asked, cautiously.

"I was hoping you'd use it on me, but I'd be happy to prove to you that it feels good first if you like," Obi-Wan purred seductively.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I'm sorry to be like this, but... you didn't let strangers do this sort of thing to you, did you?" He shook his head in amazement, but stopped at the waves of hurt eminating from his padawan. He could tell Obi-Wan was dangerously close to closing the box and never bringing it up again. He hugged him, and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I just meant, it sounds dangerous, and I don't like to think of you in danger..."

Obi-Wan sighed, a bit sulky. "No, not often. With strangers I usually topped. I have to trust someone to want to bottom." He tried not to make the statement an accusation. "I would let friends put binders on me and whip me. But I'm not going to do something to anyone, stranger or not, that I don't have reason to think they'll enjoy."

"No, no, of course not," Qui-Gon said soothingly, kissing his lover on the cheek and pulling out a thick, black velvet...

"Blindfold," Obi-Wan offered. Qui-Gon set it aside and pulled out... a multi-tailed fur whip? "Surely you don't think you could hurt me with that," Obi-Wan said.

"No," Qui-Gon said cautiously, "I feel fairly certain that this wouldn't hurt anyone." This he might consider using on Obi-Wan... He set it aside, and pulled out a short, single-tailed whip. He looked up at Obi-Wan, curiously.

"No," Obi-Wan said. At Qui-Gon's surprise, he added, "I won't let you use that on me until you've practiced with it. THAT can actually hurt someone."

"You've used it," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes. I could also cut the top sheet with it and leave the bottom one intact."

"Show me," Qui-Gon asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Obi-Wan took the whip, stood, and walked some distance away. He gave the whip a bit of an experimental swing, then adjusted his distance. Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's Force-honed reflexes and instincts gauging the distance with uncanny accuracy, and decided that his padawan must be in great demand among those who liked this sort of thing. With a little smirk, Obi-Wan swung the whip. Qui-Gon was surprised at how loud the crack was, and actually jumped a little. Obi-Wan inspected the sheet, then grinned up at his Master smugly. "I told you so," he said.

Qui-Gon didn't even look at the sheet. "I'm curious about what that feels like," Qui-Gon admitted.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Obi-Wan said. "You kind of have to acquire a taste for it. I mainly use this one as a prop. It's too intense for many people to enjoy" He grinned slightly. "I'd consider showing you one of my parlor tricks..." He pulled Qui-Gon off the bed and positioned him in the middle of the floor. "Don't move," he warned, as he stepped back. Qui-Gon found himself almost mesmerized by the intense concentration in his lover's face as he calculated the distance, and aroused by the almost arrogant perfection of the throw of the whip, which cracked dangerously close to him, and then wrapped sensuously around his waist, pinning his arms to his side. Obi-Wan laughed, a quiet, dangerous laugh, as he pulled his Master closer, then kissed him. "Aren't you going to flatter my skill?"

"I can think of many skills you have that I could flatter. But yes, I'm very impressed."

"So, do you trust me enough for me to demonstrate the other two whips for you?" Obi-Wan asked, with his best seductive-yet-dangerous grin.

Qui-Gon shivered at the sight of a side to his padawan he hadn't really seen before, but felt compelled to answer, "Yes."

Slowly, very slowly, Obi-Wan unwound the whip from his master and pulled Qui-Gon's shirt off. He led Qui-Gon to the wall and positioned him facing it, his hands braced on the wall at chest-height. Qui-Gon trembled again feeling Obi-Wan behind him, placing his hands and pulling his hair aside and over his shoulders. "I love your hair," Obi-Wan murmured. "Remember last time? Call me master, and if you don't like what I'm doing call me by my name and I'll stop it."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon said, and was startled to hear his voice shake. He supposed that having played this particular game once before, and knowing the pleasure it brought his lover and, yes, himself, he was deeper into his role this time. Or perhaps Obi-Wan wasn't going so easily on him this time. He could see, easily, how Obi-Wan could convince complete strangers to let him restrain them and perform scary acts of pleasure upon them. Obi-Wan returned, and he shivered again.

A warm hand gently caressed his back, and soft lips pressed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades. "Shhhhh, don't be nervous, love," Obi-Wan whispered, as he ran the backs of his fingernails lightly across Qui-Gon's back. "If the whips scare you we can do something else. I don't need props..."

"No, Master, I want..." Qui-Gon gasped at the kiss of fur on his back. Obi-Wan didn't hit him with it, he just lightly trailed it down his back. Qui-Gon sighed. There was a rush of air as the whip just barely brushed across his back. As the blows came harder and faster, he was aware of a sort of soft, massaging warmth. Obi-Wan was right; there was no pain involved at all. He was surprised to find he was almost disappointed.

Obi-Wan stopped, and draped the whip over Qui-Gon's shoulder. He ran his hands over Qui-Gon's back. Qui-Gon gasped; his back was unusually sensitive from the whipping. Obi-Wan nuzzled the parts of Qui-Gon's back that he had just caressed, then worked his way up Qui-Gon's neck to his ear. "Want to try the other one?" he murmured, with a small earlobe nibble.

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon breathed. Obi-Wan slowly walked over to the bed to pick up the whip. He rained a series of soft, rhythmic blows across his lover's upper back. Qui-Gon decided he liked this one better--it was still not at all painful, but had a bit more of a bite to it. He thought that after a time it would probably become somewhat abrasive. The blows held at a steady rhythm but got gradually harder. Obi-Wan paused, and Qui-Gon got the impression he was admiring his handiwork.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan hit him with a ferocious blow of the whip. It still didn't hurt, exactly, it felt very warm and sensual and he felt that tense spot he carried between his shoulders relax a little. It was followed by more, spread out in a random rhythm. There was enough time between each blow to think about it, and Qui-Gon was surprised to find that not only was his back almost completely relaxed, but that he was finding this incredibly arousing. Obi-Wan hadn't touched his mind, yet; he was doing this entirely by watching his body language, and yet he seemed almost psychically in tune with him.

Obi-Wan ran his tongue up his lover's back, and Qui-Gon grabbed the wall. Obi-Wan quickly wrapped his arms around him and murmured, "It's all right, I've got you, love."

Qui-Gon leaned the side of his head against the wall. "That didn't hurt," he said quietly.

"I told you so," Obi-Wan gloated, trailing kisses up his lover's back and making him gasp. "No," he continued clinically, "I just wanted to sensitize your back a little." His voice became flirtatious. "And, of course, convince you you want more."

"I still want to try the other one," Qui-Gon said.

"No," Obi-Wan answered quickly.

"Just once. I'm curious." Obi-Wan sighed and said nothing. "If I don't like it, I don't like it. But I'm curious. Just once."

"It's going to hurt," Obi-Wan said. "A lot."

"Maybe that's what I want right now. My expectation of pain fulfilled."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I shouldn't let you talk me into this," he said, as he went to get the single-tailed whip. He straightened Qui-Gon's posture, making sure that he was braced against the wall. "Ready?"

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon answered. A few long seconds later, there was the loud crack.

Okay, Qui-Gon thought, that hurt like hell. A searing line of fire cut its way diagonally across his back. He gasped, and considered calling Obi-Wan by his name immediately to make sure Obi-Wan didn't think he liked it and did it again... And then the flame spread, and turned into heat. A sexual kind of heat, spreading out across his back. He gasped again.

"I think it's time to lie down," Obi-Wan said, as he tugged Qui-Gon towards the bed. Qui-Gon leaned heavily on him, and gasped again as his back hit the bed.

"That was... not what I expected," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan began pulling the rest of his clothes off. "What are you... Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan stopped what he was doing immediately and moved up to hug his lover. "It's all right, love. I just thought that since you had the endorphins going anyway..." Obi-Wan grinned evilly, "you might as well enjoy them."

"Enjoy them?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan opened his mind to his lover, and Qui-Gon suddenly understood what he meant as Obi-Wan moved down his body and started pulling his leggings off. Qui-Gon's back was throbbing a little, but Obi-Wan quickly and without his customary teasing preamble wrapped his mouth around his master's raging erection.

Qui-Gon let out a hoarse, low cry and slapped an arm down to grab the sheets. Obi-Wan sucked hard, flicking his tongue at that sensitive spot Qui-Gon particularly loved. The throbbing pain in Qui-Gon's back turned into something else--some kind of unusually intense sexual stimulation. He let out another, almost startled cry of pleasure as he realized that Obi-Wan was competing with the pain for intensity, and pushing it over the edge into pleasure. Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon's entire length into his throat, and he found himself not caring that he was probably yelling loudly enough for the people in the next room to think he was being murdered--as long as they didn't stop what was happening.

Obi-Wan drew it out as long as he could, and when Qui-Gon finally came it obliterated all other sensations. Qui-Gon lay there dazed as Obi-Wan hopped up and got a medical kit. Qui-Gon tried to protest, or struggle, or make any kind of comment or action to show that it wasn't necessary, his back didn't hurt, but couldn't, and Obi-Wan flipped him over and doctored his back. "There won't be a mark," Obi-Wan said, "unless you let this get infected." Qui-Gon decided that he didn't care if there was a mark or not, but that the fussing made him feel cared for and looked after, and smiled into the pillow. When he was finished, Obi-Wan curled up next to Qui-Gon and held him.

Qui-Gon had no idea how much longer it was before he asked, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about it," Obi-Wan said, snuggling closer. "I was thinking that in the morning, you could take that black suede whip and whip my naughty little bare arse with it," he said with an evil grin. "After all, I've been a very bad boy."


End file.
